


The Legendary Captain

by fuwafuwallen



Series: A Captain and A Knight [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/pseuds/fuwafuwallen
Summary: Wild knew he didn't have any memories of the past.But there's one memory that always haunting his mind.Of a Captain in green uniform and blue scarf who fought in a war...Warriors was a legendary Captain in Wild's knights era and Wild was about to find out.
Relationships: Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: A Captain and A Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891690
Comments: 16
Kudos: 228





	1. Record of the Past

Wild knew he lost a complete portion of his memory from hundred years ago.

He awakened from his deepest slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection without any knowing of the past, what happened during his absence, and the total silence as he took into the landscape of desolate Hyrule with no recollection of what he was supposed to become.

As much as he accounted all the misfortunes and disadvantages, it was a light blessing that his muscle memory didn’t fade after a century of disuse. His first weapon was a tree branch, funny if he remembered it again, but he’d swung it with no problem and already quick to adapt as if it was a real sword. The more Wild remembered his first fight against a camp of Bokoblins with mere stick, the more he noted how dangerous he may have become—but more than glad he had survived through it.

His first memory after a while was meeting the King of Hyrule, and Wild immediately stiffened at the burden of the world crashed onto his shoulders. He could feel the weight even more increased as he riding through the wilderness, the ruined buildings, the decayed whirred Guardians and some were still alive. Wild had yet know the sinking feelings everytime he encountered one, but if anything his wild instinct always told him, it certainly didn’t bode well into his likings.

Wild learned that the population had rapidly decreased and he knew it was the aftermath of whatever had happened in the past hundred years ago. He took into account of the villagers in Hateno, or the remaining numbers of the Sheikah in Kakariko Village. Zora’s Domain members seemed to know the method of survival and so did Goron City albeit was slightly less. Gerudo Town was still full of prideful woman as much as Wild had remembered, and Rito Village was in decent shape. The Hylian races, though, were extremely concerning and his instinct screamed that it was all his fault under his nightmare.

Wild ventured throughout the map and freed each of Divine Beasts. He was only told what he had to do with it, he never thought much aside how it was crucial for his delayed mission to defeat the Calamity Ganon. Instead his world crashed upon learning the Champions inside them, how they were trapped and rotting to death for a century only because he wasn’t there for them. Of his sworn brother Daruk the Goron whom Wild barely remembered his explosive laughs and unwavered morale, of Urbosa from the proud Gerudo whom Wild thought resembled the warmth of a mother, of his Rito companion Revali who always bickering him but also wield soft heart and silent encouragement for him, and the Zora Princess whom he was supposed to be engaged with, his dear fiancée Mipha, all trapped inside the Divine Beasts sending off SOS code and Wild could never respond to their desperate pleading because he had failed them all. Never ever adventuring felt extremely stressful before.

Impa suggested him to take pictures of certain locations. She said that it could be helpful to recover his memory, but Wild wasn’t sure if he was yet ready to uncover his and the world’s past event. If there’s anything to learn from his confrontation with the Guardians and the brief fragment of memories he received in the Divine Beasts, it didn’t bear anything pleasant at all. But Wild didn’t want to be stuck in amnesia state of mind forever, and perhaps he could help the loss Champions by remembering their legacy and times spent together. And from the deepest of his mind, Wild hoped he could slightly forgive himself.

And so Wild gained several memories ever since that day, both pleasant and unpleasant ones. His first realization was that he was a soldier of the Royal Guard, and a personal knight to Princess Zelda. He was first confused by the constant voice in his head telling guidance for him, but the memories made him learn that it was Zelda’s own. Her echoed voice was unlikely to how she was flashed within his memories; she was distant and cold, and didn’t seem to appreciate his companion and if not for Zelda as his current partner now, he was pretty sure that the Princess hated him for good. But Wild also noted how he was just as distant as from he currently was; a man of very little to no words, the exemplary of perfect soldier who’d sworn silent oath to the kingdom and the royalty. The scenery of the memories inside his head may be over, but Wild still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was another hidden memory corresponding to that one. Of a different person burdening the similar role to him, but at the same time was so very alike of him. Wild shook his head, thinking the memory was just messing with him at this point, and the blurred figure faded into nothingness.

Wild now knew his death at the laser of various Guardians, but he tried his best to forget this for now.

Now standing in front of the age long gone Hyrule Castle, he finally could put an end to all of these. Avenged for the fallen ones and freed the remaining alive from their constant terror. Wild made his way on the dirt path, climbed showering debris while avoiding the Guardians laser and its detector. Wild didn’t know what impressed him to take a detour from beneath the Sanctum and slightly delayed his fight with Calamity Ganon, but he guided himself towards the eastern side of Hyrule Castle to the library. He encountered several Guardian Stalkers and despite the memory of his death still haunting him, he parried with precise accuracy. He took out his Magnesis to the metallic door and burst open the interior of Library into view. The Library, as to be expected, has fallen into disrepair and much of the architecture of the Library has fallen apart. Portions of the Library were covered in Malice and the Library's roof have given way into decay. Wild there learned the existence of Castle Library Books and the new recipes recorded there. The content described the method to make Fruitcake, Zelda’s favorite, his mind supplied, and the second book he found provided instructions for Monster Cake. The name was unsettling, so Wild decided to leave there alone.

Most of the books on the library’s shelves didn’t survive through the age. They rotted and withered to dust, lucky ones were covered in old yellow scent and barely legible, but Wild still could make some words from the pages. His cerulean blue-eyed scanned through the documented history, fingers delicately flipping through the pages afraid should they crumpled any more than this. He didn’t know what motivated him to trace the past events, but something from the back of his memory screaming for the unrevealed scene, searching for the deepest remnants that had yet to be uncovered. Impa said that he had done with all his memories, his death was the final one, but Wild didn’t fully convinced and still believed it was just the small portions, he was still as amnesiac as he always been, and the brief blurred figure bothered him a lot ever since that day. The Hylian, or so Wild thought they were a Hylian, resembled him a lot in a very uncanny way. And Wild thought he saw a flash of fluttering long fabric before it disappeared—

Wild blinked, and his gaze stumbled upon polished description of someone.

The pages should be in a state of decomposing, yet this section stood in all its glory as if it was a well-documented sacred part of history. A very important figure, as if the Goddesses themselves let the tale passed down the generations of anyone who might stumble upon this. The person should be respectable legendary if all those ten thousands of years still didn’t let them die down.

Wild finally braced himself to read the entry.

“ _There is a legend off told in Hyrule Kingdom._

_It is the legend of a soldier who flung into the war with nothing but courage and a sword in hand._

_A certain sorceress seeking to unite the Triforce and conquer Hyrule. Wars were fought for the Triforce.”_

Wild frowned at the first note. While his memory was still messing up with him, he lived with the knowledge of 10.000 years old legend until today, where a great war was occurred and how the Guardians turned against its own creators. But he was pretty sure there’s no sorceress mentioned in the part of history, so just what was this about? And who was the other soldier it was talking about?

_“A legendary Hero among men and warriors arose from humble beginnings, awoken to his purpose by a catastrophe and answered the call of Hyrule's Queen._

_Wielding the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, he took up a quest to end the War of Eras.”_

Wild flipped a new page and confusion grew in all his composure. This must be a recording of the Hero before him, but he shuddered at the thought, at the image that he lived a different situation than him. The battlefield in Fort Hateno which brought him to his end was already a traumatizing sight to behold, but a complete _War of Eras?_ Just how many eras were spent for this soldier Hero to fight? How long does it take to end it all? And it was neither a King nor Princess as a ruler, but a _Queen_. Wild didn’t want to think how desperate the situation was.

_“He became a captain and joined with allies from different time-space realities of Hyrule, and rushed out to lead the other troops into the battlefield._

_Together, they all defeated the Demon King Ganon, and peace restored to Hyrule Kingdom once again._

_For he is the Hero of—”_

The page ended.

The very last thing he wanted was to know his Hero’s title, but it was blurred into indecipherable scrawls. If Wild was this whoever Hero’s successor, he’d at least wanted to acknowledged him and treasured his legacy dearly. To have your entries recorded through history but only your identity left behind was a cruel approach. To be forgotten and not be remembered after all what you had done through was something Wild painfully knew too well. He wouldn’t want to let the Champions effort lay waste, and for certain he wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ abandoned the past Hero’s sacrifice as well. As he mourned for the lost document, something quick flashed within his memory.

_“Hey, did ya know that one legend?”_

_“Know what? Yer gonna tellin’ us interesting story?”_

_Link blinked his eyes and raised his face to meet a group of soldiers forming loosened circle. They were in knights training ground at the backyard of barracks in Hyrule Castle. The training was cut for a short break and the soldiers were quick to take their break by gathering together for a gossip. Link stood quite relatively far from them, sword still in hand to make weak swing and mouth ever so silent as ever, but he was eavesdropping the conversation in silent curiosity._

_“Don’t you think our current Captain sucks? I heard the past Captain of the Royal Guards was better than him! Heck, they even call him a legend!”_

_“I’ll say. But a legend, really?” one of the soldiers scoffed. “A Captain is a Captain, it doesn’t matter whether they are strong or not. If that one got promoted into a General, now that’s the story I’m in!”_

_“Nah, I heard he’s pretty strong,” another soldiers joined. “He can break through thousands of enemies in one swipe without even breaking a single sweat!”_

_Link admitted, he was amazed by that. Whoever that person in legend was, he already admired his skills and ability. His swordsmanship ought to be decent and polished and spoke for years of experience to make him promoted into the rank of a Captain and encountered battlefield with hardly no problem. The fellow soldiers here surely would be amazed, too—_

_“That’s a **monster**.”_

_What?_

_“Yeah,” the soldiers didn’t make any effort to disagree. “A man alone fighting thousands of enemies, really? Hah. The recording just messing him up at this point! Surely he could never be that great!”_

_And then came off laughter that Link found it heart-wrenching to hear._

_“But this dude got some really fancy blue scarf though. A shame he was the one who wore it.”_

_“Hell yeah, if it was mine I’d surely got all the respects of all Hyrule!”_

_“But he’s dead, right?”_

_Link’s heart sank at how carefree they mentioned such words, but he still maintained his composure._

_“According to the legend, yeah. Think he died in a war or something,” A laugh. “Well, that’s what you get from being a Captain for sure!”_

_Another laugh. “Sure I want some fancy rank, but man, having none is nice, too. I mean, dude, we can just run away from the battlefield and let the Captain do all the things!”_

_“Now that’s what I call genius, not like some idiotic Hero here!” A laugh felt like eternity before they stopped._

_“Speaking of a Hero, though…”_

_Their eyes met Link, whom he just realized he was staring directly at them and was now being found out. They smirked full of meanings, and Link’s world crashed upon those realization._

Wild’s eyes snap open as he was gasping for breath at the sudden recollection of memory. How—what? What was it all about and why did it suddenly come to him? Hadn’t he completed his final memory? Why would something just triggered him another memory?

And then everything clicked.

The Captain spoke inside the journal were same the person mentioned by his fellow soldiers, and Wild processing this new information with conflicted mind. He never knew that the Hero lived up as a legend in his knight barracks, and yet people were speaking ill of him! Wild efforted his best to remember him, yet those who were blessed with his memories were bunch of turncoats instead! It reminded him of the Yiga and Wild was angered with that. But he couldn’t bear the possibility that there were more of traitors in the unknown Hero’s era, that there’s high possibility that his troops betrayed him and ultimately brought him to his end in the war.

Wild shook his head, he has more important thing to do right now.

With one last glance to the book, he marched towards the Sanctum to defeat Calamity Ganon.

He promised himself to come back after this.


	2. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabric of blue flutter brilliantly into his view, and Wild felt a pang of familiarity.  
> He felt he had seen him before, but he failed to grasp at the die down memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age of Calamity!!!  
> Was totally surprised I wrote this earlier and keep thinking about this headcanon and then several days after this Nintendo just dropped "lol here's new HW game surprise" and I was like. what.
> 
> I have major writerblock but I don't want to procrastinate furthermore so I decided to finish half of this draft. Clearly I don't really like how this one writing turned out but I want to post something before AOC release so here we are.  
> Also Jojo's new update reminds me of this series and kickstarted my motivation to prioritize this one again letsgo.

Peace returned to Hyrule, Wild and Flora were now busy reconstructing the former glory of Hyrule Castle.

Flora had cut her hair short and was no longer seen in her white ceremonial dress. She refused to be treated as a Princess and their relationship grew into better development than before. It was comical how Wild’s hair keep getting longer while Flora maintained in shoulder-length now, but she remarked this as something “a reminder for our new beginning”, and Wild supposed he could reason the same way to his elongated blonde hair.

They were journeying through the ruined Hyrule Castle. It was still a depressing sight to behold but both knew they were here for reconstructing and no time to mourn, if anything, they were filled with new hope. Wild noted how amazing Flora was already immersed in her own interest and research, studying in various architectures and would often asked Wild what he had found during his adventure. Wild provided her casual yet resourceful answers as Flora was quick to scribble down on her journey. The more information they gathered, the faster they could repair the castle.

They made their way to the library.

And Wild suddenly remembered something.

Of promise that was about to be broken, but he finally fulfilled one.

He _did_ promise himself to come back now.

“Hey, Zelda,” Wild called his companion as he walked towards the desk where the journal was still left unbothered, and turned around to hand over to her. “Do you know anything about this?”

Flora raised her eyebrows and scrunched in both curiosity and confusion as she took the matter into her hands, flipping through the pages until she stumbled with the same confusion Wild made during his first encounter with the journal earlier ago.

“No, I don’t…” Her voice trailed with uncertainty the more she descended deeper into the wordings. “I’m not sure, though. I think I remembered hearing legends about… him, around the castle, but not so much context of it.”

Wild didn’t bother to show his disappointment and other expression now. Flora was a researcher and held great interest in studying various things, hence Wild thought he could ask for her help, Wielder of Wisdom or not. But she was just as clueless as he was. Still, Wild dared to ask for another question, “Not even the, uh, name?” He stuttered. Should he called it Hero’s title instead?

“I am afraid not, Link,” Flora closed the book with soundless resignation that left no argument in it. She breathed out, before facing Wild. “But we could always ask for Purah’s assistance. I hope she has the information for this.”

Flora smiled reassuringly and Wild found himself tried to mimic the same way, if not come with a little bit forced. She handed back the book to him and let him pocketed it, before they headed outside the castle and ventured towards Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.

Again, he tried to forget the scene on Fort Hateno.

The trip to the Hateno Village was safe and sound, several bokoblin camps here and there but they were pretty easy to eliminate. Entering the village, they were greeted by the guards standing on each side of the gate, exchanging moments of conversation before bid them with a smile. Wild was content that despite the aftermath of the catastrophe and there were only remaining survivors left, the daily routine of the village still ran peacefully and undisturbed. He could see it in the way children running around the street and occasionally stopped by him to ask for weapons, women surrounding the grocery to buy ingredients for dinner, and men took pride in their works with weapon shop and blacksmith.

They crossed the bridge and Wild’s house came into their view. He still remembered the time when he bought the house with Bolson and the others helped to construct the house. The interior was small and only had one bed for a person, but Wild never complaint, if anything more than enough to secure him into safety from the unforgiving wilderness. The wooden sign board still stood in its glory, “Link’s House” was engraved in Hylian language. They decided to rest inside his house for a while after a long trip of journey.

“Link, do you have some books with you? Also quill and ink, perhaps?”

“It’s on the bookshelves there, I think,” Wild answered as he lowered down his packs on the floor. An unspoken _why_ aroused his mind, but he knew Flora was a researcher who took curiosity and new knowledge with passion. He went back on checking his Sheikah Slate, and cursed with the lacking resources he had.

“I will go buy some stuffs around the village, we already run low of supplies,” especially potions and foods, Wild mentally noted to himself. “I’ll be back.”

As Flora finally acknowledged his leave, Wild strolled around the village.

* * *

Wild knew that he took great pride in his cook and took every ingredients into count. Cooking helped him to ease his mind, and Flora would often praised his dish especially when he served Fruitcake which he had learned the recipe on that day. It was only natural that his instinct screamed to stock up cooking ingredients first, it wasn’t his first time spending an almost the entirety of his rupees just to collect ingredients and seasonings which could fed him for weeks. But something with him being a Hero decided to stock up potions first. Sure he could brew elixirs himself, but it didn’t do as much as pure red potions. With determination in his mind, Wild headed towards the shop.

The owner greeted him and Wild shot a smile as a respond, before making himself towards the shelves full of various bottled potions. His eyes scanned for the red ones and— _there_. Wild walked closer, but just as his hand about to reach the bottle, another hand joined.

Wild blinked as the other hand reaching out for the same spot as him. The palm was slightly bigger, or so Wild thought, and covered in blue glove. If he paid more attention to it, he could see several burning scars sticking out from the glove to the fingertips. They accidentally touched, and Wild immediately yanked his arm away and turned around to the owner of the hand.

A blonde young man came into view, his face were eerily similar to Wild, if not for Wild was much shorter than him. Wild also noted that he was dressed in fancy green uniform with yellow embroidery and chainmail sticking out from the sleeves and tunic, but the thing stand out the most was the brilliant blue scarf encircled around his neck. Wild didn’t know what impressed him but he swore he had taken aback at the person’s appearance in a similar way he was about to collecting some memory. He glanced at the left metallic pauldron and a white longsword strapped to his back, and did when Wild finally turned his gaze away.

“I’m sorry,” he stuttered and quickly apologized, embarrassment consumed him in a way that he wanted to immediately leave. Wild pulled up his Hylian Hood past his upper countenance and finally bid farewell to the shop, unfortunately empty-handed, and leaving the man there alone.

Wild could tell the man was just as shocked as him, but he didn’t dare to turn around to check.

* * *

It was a strange encounter, yet at the same time he could feel the strong familiarity. Like he had met the man before, but it was just his first time. Could it possibly be another memory, Wild wondered? Flora said that there was a possibility that he still had more memories to uncover, but the portion he had collected were sufficient enough for the time being, and she also noted that there's no necessary to rush. Wild wanted to believe her, to take these into easy matter, but the more he forced himself to remember the more headache slowly start to crept up into his head and hit him like sledgehammer. Being an amnesiac person was already as frustrating as it was, but the feeling of being demanded to remember was starting to burden him.

The Champion let out a sigh and shook his head, but then a hand tapped on his shoulder.

Wild stiffened and mind reeling anxiously. Was it the same person, had the person caught up with him? And by Hylia, what should he do with this? Did he dare to turn around? Dear Farore, _what do I do?_

But the person released their grip, and a deep apologetic voice followed through. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Wild allowed himself to relax, albeit briefly, and decided to glance around through the edge of his hood. Once checking that they weren’t the same person did he eventually turned around.

There were two person standing before him. One was covered in fur pelt and has strange black markings on his forehead, but there was knowing looks in those deep blue pools and Wild could also sensed the familiarity he felt for this man, yet once again, memory loss failed him. The other one though…

A man older than both of them, possibly had stepped into his elderly. He wore heavy armor from head to toe that Wild felt a little intimidated by his towering presence, and two scratch of red marks on his right cheek and blue arrow-like mark on his forehead. He could see the scar zipped through his closed right eye and Wild didn’t want to think at the implication he was given.

“We would like to ask,” the older man stepped forward and allowed himself to talk this time. Wild urged his best not to shrink down, but he did slightly pulled up his hood. He hummed an agreement though, and the old man resumed his question. “Would you know someone named Link?”

Wild’s eyes snapped in alarm and immediately reached out for his pocketed dagger. He felt bad for pointing at them, but he had to stay guarded and remained cautious in case if there’s disguised Yiga—in case if _they_ were Yigas. He decided to pretend first. “What business do you have with him?”

The fur pelt ones, which Wild didn’t know the reason, looked quite hurt while the old man showed no sign of panic in both his appearance and his tone. But if there’s anything in common with the way they responded, it was the raised hands which indicated no harm.

“We meant no harm,” there’s tone of reassurance that Wild wanted to believe, but spoke none for the time being. “We just would like to discuss something with him.”

Should he? Wild wasn’t quite sure yet. He wanted to stay focused in case if the Yiga popped out of their disguise, but there’s undoubted sincerity and unspoken wisdom clad within them. He slowly lowered the dagger which made him earned a questioning look upon his action, perhaps Wild could deemed them safe for the time being. 

But should he admitted his identity though? He only nodded absentmindedly.

Surprisingly, the two seemed aware of something yet didn’t pry furthermore into his mind. The eldest merely hummed and guided him somewhere for him to follow.

Wild silently complied, and later he realized it was an inn.

The elder man spoke something of having several companions with him. At that time Wild didn’t really took it into great care, but now he didn’t expect it would be six others of them.

Six different people bearing resemblances to each other, held similarity to his own face as well.

The first person who caught his attention was the smallest of the members. He stood up more than the rest of the group mainly because of his height and the multicolored tunic he wore. His hairstyle was also treated different than the rest, green headband on his forehead, and Wild swore he caught colors shifting in his eyes.

The next one held similar blue lobster shirt to his Champion Tunic, standing just next to the smallest boy. Already he was the most expressive of them all and was it alright to have children joined this party, he wondered?

The third one wore no pants on his legs, and he has this weird pink streaks in his left side hair. He was also the only person who wore blue cape. And Wild didn’t know the reason why he was looking at him with irritation as if Wild had personally offended him. Best to ignore him for now.

Standing beside him was the only brunette he could noted. He seemed to be nervous on his ground, and radiated humility by the way he dressed in simple green tunic. Wild could sense the indescribable closeness with the pantsless ones, and the said man seemed to be softened at his companion.

The other man that immediately caught his attention was the Master Sword strapped to his white sailcloth and Wild was already reeling _where did he get it, it should be way back in the forest_ but not letting his panic shown. Somehow Wild was aware that despite his welcoming and openness, he’s not the person to be taking over lightly. And to everyone else in here as well. He stored that in his mental note.

Just as he was done sightseeing the members, a flicker of blue zipped through the edge of his vision.

Wild spun on his heel so hard that the wind knocked his hood down. A man with blue scarf greeted him, looking just as surprised as he was now. Wild soon realized he was the same person back then in the store. Why was he here? Was he always been a part of this group? _Why does he still couldn’t shake up the feelings that he had seen him somewhere else?_

Silence filled the room as they locked eyes, and Wild could feel the others bore stare into him much to his discomfort. He pulled up his hood and once again avoided the bewildered man, taking his interest onto the eldest figure whom began talking.

He explained that they were all named Link, and one question solved on how they were eerily similar to each other, albeit the concept was still hard to grasp considering there were Links other than him. Perhaps that was also the reason why they asked for his name, _not a Yiga then_ , Wild supposed.

He also mentioned that they were summoned on another quest by Hylia to investigate the monsters abnormality looming over Hyrules and would like Wild to join them, and for a moment Wild had slight doubt for trusting them. But the one in sailcloth, Sky, his mind learned, explained that they went by Hero’s title for their nicknames and the reason why he could come off to identify Wild as the Link of this Hyrule.

Hero’s title, his mind retraced to the contents of the journal.

_“For he is the Hero of—”_

Wild wanted to know nothing more than to learn the title of the Hero in his legends, and they were all a band of Heroes. Could the said Hero be one among them? Or could it be…

He peeked through the tip of his hood, eyes shifted nervously towards the scarfed man’s direction.

 _No_ , he shook his head almost immediately. He couldn’t bring himself to jump into conclusion yet, and the memory of his fellow soldiers spoke that the Hero had long dead. He knew there’s slim chance that he might present himself here.

But Wild could learn something from them. He could ask, question some information about him, or inquire whether they were acquaintanced with him. One of them could be his predecessors just as how he was Wild's predecessor.

( _But somewhere from the back of his mind, desperate hope for possibility struggled against the fact that he knew too well._

_He wondered whether it was this possible to care for people you’ve never know before._

_But he had lost too many people in the past for him not to care for this one._ )

The Hero of the Wild accepted the offer.

* * *

“Are you sure you will be alright, Link?”

He went back to his house, eight other people behind him as he led his steps towards Flora. He decided to inform her first before depart away. He nodded, though there was a pang of guilt to leave her out of his watch again, but Flora encouraged him to go. Looking back through memories, he supposed she never really need a constant bodyguard following her around after all, and Wild had faith that she could and capable of taking care of herself and have Purah to look after her.

“And here,” Wild blinked and looked down at the leather journal she offered him. “I think it’s best for you to keep it. I have yet find any discovery, but I will let you know if I have one.”

Wild took the book and cupped it into his palms with a smile. It was in this kind of moments that he couldn’t help but feel grateful for all she had done for him. Not a Princess nor a knight, unbound from the heavy head of the crown and sense of duty for royalty, just a passionate researcher and a man who appreciated every bits of wilderness.

( _And he wondered if his predecessor ever acquired peace free from politics, duty, and war._ )

He saw the heroes began to walk away and several voices calling for him to follow up.

He took one last glance down to the journal in hand, clutched it tightly, before pocketed it and joined them.

Wild was going to find out.


End file.
